


Please Eat

by Balthoron



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other, daiya was the best character hands down, i will actually fight for mondo's right to live, oof hes a dead boy aint he, poor kiddos deserved better, sad day honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthoron/pseuds/Balthoron
Summary: Mondo's dead, Ishimaru isn't handling it that well.





	Please Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Eat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324534) by Nicole Dollanganger. 



> oof this is a vent piece. Not at all my best, but still decent.

You’re killing it

You’re killing it

You’re killing it.

Mondo hadn’t choice but to watch, stare with a certain dull aching at his bro, watching the frozen horror of the boy’s face ever since his death. To think a gang member could have such an effect on this kid, it was almost scary. Oowada wanted to apologize-

He wanted to make it better for Taka. He wanted to help this boy. The boy who was slowly dying from the inside out. His.. His friend. 

His friend hadn’t been able to take care of himself, it worried Mondo. Standing by his side at night and day, he was forced to see Taka take his silence in strides whilst ignoring the world around him. That wasn’t healthy- it wasn’t safe-

Kiyotaka wouldn’t eat.

Mondo couldn’t offer any comfort as his bro refused to eat, leaving his room at rare intervals despite refusing sleep as well. It was painful- aggravating even to see such a young and talented kid throwing his life away over a delinquent like him. Why?! Why was such talent wasting away for his sake? Why was such a good person being-

Why did he matter so much? Why did Taka care? Why did a murderer earn so much sympathy-

He wanted to help him.

On a particularly bad night, he sat on the edge of Taka’s bed as the prefect curled up in the sheets. Eyes open as the noirette silently grieved, hands gripping the mattress for some sort of grounding to keep himself from giving up. But.. hadn’t he already? Hadn’t Ishimaru lost the will to fight and keep going?

Mondo gave a quiet sigh, scooting over to lay beside his bro and embrace him. Sure, being dead meant Kiyotaka couldn’t feel it, but.. It was breaking his heart. Mondo couldn’t just sit back anymore. He had to try. He had to at least offer some sort of relief from this boy’s constant suffering-

“You.. You gotta eat.” He whispered, breathing in the faint smell of november rain and soap that seemed to radiate from the raven. This was met with no audible response, onl acknowledgement was the slow release of tension in the boys frame. Sure he couldn’t hear mondo, but the bond wasn’t broken.

And Mondo didn’t let go. No, he couldn’t abandon him. Not now. 

But as the boys breathing slowed, soft snores emitting from his shrinking frame; mondo knew everything was going to be alright.

Someday.

Someday..


End file.
